Tainted Beauty
by Haunting Shinigami
Summary: Duo is born a Prince and is cursed...he will be more beatiful than any man or woman alive..but with that beauty, Duo must make a straight man fall in love with him before the eve of his 16th B-day. If he fails...he will die. LATER YAOI!!! Crossdressing!!!
1. Foreword

Hey guys! I just went through the story and edited the way I want it. I might have missed something, so if anyone really does wanna beta please email me. I'm not going to be doing a lot this summer so I want to get this fic done by the end of it. I really promise this time! I have been working a lot at bitofearth.net so I haven't had time to update anything. But I am working on a Lord of the Rings fic and this one right now.  
  
A new chapter will be up sometime this week.  
  
I'm sorry for the wait and if you want to beta email me at Mystique002@aol.com, and this time I promise to email you back. I'm sorry I took a break from fandoms for a bit but now I'm back!  
  
Haunting Shinigami~ 


	2. Desert Rose

Yay!! This is my first GW fic. I got the idea and my bata reader approved it!! Thanks to Metal. Future couples but I can't say who at this point!! * hint hint...1x2 cough cough* Gundam Wing isn't mine...yet. This is an AU and some of the characters are mine!! BWAHAHA!! Anyways on with the fic.  
  
~~~Desert Rose ~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I dream of rain  
  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
  
I wake in pain  
  
I dream of love as time runs through my hands  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All hail King Demtre and Queen Tria"  
  
Today was a happy day in the Kingdom of Deonia, the King and Queen had finally produced a heir to the thrown. Deonia was a planet that was far away from Earth and its colonies, it's mostly unknown except for a few other races that lived close by.  
  
But you see...the people were so happy for the child's birth. Deonia had many enemies, because of their peace loving looks about life, they were hated by their neighbors. If the King were to die from an enemie's blade, the heir could take over the thrown.  
  
Anyways- back to the story. Demtre and Tria were holding a celebration in honor of their child. They had invited all of their allies and many townsfolk.  
  
And as they feasted and partied; one lone enemy watched from his perch. His name was Valius, and he hated the King and Queen more than anyone. As to why...maybe you will find out later-but never-the-less he hated them. And he hated anyone related or having anything to do with them.  
  
"What do you think my pet?" His eyes flashed to a small boy chained to the wall. Valius found it very amusing to keep slaves..especialy small ones like the boy.  
  
"I...I...dont know master. Y..y..you are the all knowing one. Not..not..me."  
  
The boy had obviously been broken by Valius, the slightest movement from him made the boy flinch.  
  
"Oh...I think I have something in mind for the little boy. Yes...stay here, and if I see you've moved...there will be hell to pay when I get back."  
  
Valius stepped into a small corner and started chanting in whispers. Erie red light was surrounding him.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
The room glowed red, and he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I dream of fire  
  
Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
  
And in the flames  
  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire  
  
This desert rose Each of her veils, a secret promise  
  
This desert flower  
  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rejoice in the birth of our son-"  
  
King Demtre was cut of from making his toast by a wild flash of red light. Smoke was filling the room and not long after a baby cry broke the silence.  
  
If you stared long enough into the smoke; you could see a silhouette of a man, and the Queen was just noticing this.  
  
" What is the meaning of this?" She cried.  
  
" S..show yourself!!"  
  
Valius stepped out of the smoke, long red hair pulled tightly back in a ponytail. His cape was flowing behind him as he walked towards the table at which they were feasting.  
  
" I'm surprised I wasn't invited to my own nephew's birth, brother! I'm crushed." He was smiling as he took a seat at the table.  
  
" So..." he took a sip of the glace of whine sitting in front of him. " How is everyone doing? Never-the-matter.that's not what I'm here for."  
  
People started to rise from the tables and make for the doors, but Valius would not allow it, he wanted everyone to see what he would do to their precious prince. He snapped his finger and the doors shut tight and locked. Soon people were in a panic. This greatly annoyed him so he simply put a muting spell over the room ...Except for the King and Queen of course. He wanted to hear them crying when it happened.  
  
You see- Valius was the Kingdom's sorcerer before he was banished, banished for treason. He had powers no normal sorcerer held. And he was feared by many.  
  
"Valius, please, leave this kingdom unharmed, for we are already struggling to make it through as it is. Please Valius." The Queen was rushing over to the crib where the baby lay crying.  
  
"Now is not the time for me to pity you...its the time for sweet revenge dearest Tria. Now let me see the child."  
  
He pointed to the crib and the boy raised from out of it, into the air and landed in Valius' arms. He cradled the baby and rocked him.  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
Demtre was furious. How DARE that traitor come NEAR his son? He wanted to get out of his seat and kill Valius right at that moment, but he couldn't. He was stuck solid to his seat and not even his strong magic could fight back Valius'.  
  
"His..his name is Duo. Duo Ray Maxwell- Prince of Deonia." Demtre could hear Tria's cries from behind him. It seemed like the same spell was placed on Tria.  
  
" Well then shouldn't I give my dear nephew Duo a gift? A love gift perhaps?"  
  
If Demtre knew Valius...he knew his gift would be anything but a loving one. "Please Valius..don't."  
  
"Nonsense! Now lets see..ah yes! Perfect." He raised one finger to Duo head and said these words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I dream of rain  
  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
  
I close my eyes, this rare perfumeIs the sweet intoxication of her love  
  
I dream of rain  
  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
  
I wake in pain  
  
I dream of love as time runs through my hands  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo Ray Maxwell, I shall give you the gift of Tainted Beauty." The room grew dark. "You will grow beautiful, more beautiful than any man or woman alive. But with that beauty comes a price. If, by the eve of your 16th birthday you do not have a straight man...you heard me STRAIGHT...man turn the other way and fall in love with you (And I will know if he is straight and if its true love or not) you will die."  
  
"Wait!! VALIUS STOP PLEASE!!!" But it was to late, as Valius uttered the last words the room flashed with red fire. Duo was screaming, his body glowing red as Valius poured his magic into him, pushing the curse into Duo's body.  
  
The room finally lost its red glow. "Brother I suggest you teach your son here how to act...lets say feminine. And you might want to change his records to say that he is a female. Just incase someone gets curious...don't want to lose any of those male admires do we Duo?"  
  
At this point Demtre was almost in tears, to see his one son and probably last because of Tria's weakness, being cursed by his bastard of a brother.  
  
Valius raised Duo to his lips and kissed his forhead.  
  
"Goodbye Tainted Beauty." He walked over to the crib and placed Duo inside. He then snapped his fingers and everyone was returned to normal, and the doors were unlocked. At this Valius vanished.  
  
"Don't forget this day brother."  
  
And the crying never stopped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sweet desert rose  
  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
  
This desert flower  
  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this  
  
Sweet desert rose  
  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
  
This desert flower, this rare perfume  
  
Is the sweet intoxication of the fall  
  
( Sting- Desert Rose)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HS - So how did you like it??? Horrible? Wonderfully written? Oddest fic in the world?? I wanna know!!! Please R&R!! If you don't......you will have to face the wrath of Duo and we don't want that!!  
  
Duo- No we don't *evil look* 


	3. Hunter

*Gigglefits* I finally got rid of my writers block!! YAY!!! Anyways...I'm think of doing this like partly in Duo POV and other times in the story tellers POV. * 3rd Person* Ya it sounds a bit confusing...but it works....anyways!! ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
~~~Hunter~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With one light on in one room,  
  
I know you're up when I get home  
  
With one small step upon the stair,  
  
I know your look when I get there  
  
If you were a king up there on your throne,  
  
would you be wise enough to let me go  
  
For this queen you think you own  
  
I Want to be a Hunter again,  
  
I want to see the world alone again  
  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( 5 years after Duo's birth)  
  
" I do believe that one of my sons should hit it off with your daughter Demtre!! I heard that she is quite the little rose. I'm sure she will be suited well with my eldest."  
  
King J. and Demtre were talking as they were waiting for Duo to arrive. Hidden behind King J. was a boy, he was probably around 8 or 9, but no one noticed another little boy. He was sitting on his brand new satin cloak and playing in a corner with a little plastic sword his father had gotten him for his 5th birthday.  
  
His name was Heero Yuy, Prince of Lanium. Of course his older brother Trowa would receive the thrown, not him. That is why he was in Deonia anyways. His father's kingdom and Deonia wanted to join forces so they could become even stronger. Ironically Demtre had a daughter, so they would wed and everyone would live happily ever after.  
  
Except Heero.  
  
Its not that he wanted the thrown, oh no. He just wanted to be noticed, his brother quite often outshone him and to tell the truth, Heero was getting very upset.  
  
A shadow fell onto Heero's cloak, he looked up and saw a girl with chestnut hair standing over him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The unread book and painful look,  
  
the TV's on, the sound is down  
  
One long pause, then you begin,  
  
oh look what the cat's brought in  
  
If you were a king up there on your throne,  
  
would you be wise enough to le me go  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Whatcha doing?" The girl asked with curiosity, her hair feel into Heero's face.  
  
" Playin', who are you anyways?" He thought she smelt nice. She was probably that princess his brother was supposed to marry.  
  
She crossed her hands over her chest. " I'm Duo you got a problem with that?" Her lip stuck out stubbornly.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand. " Im Heero, and I don't have a problem with your name being Duo. You wanna play?" Duo smiled and shook his hand. " It's nice to meet you Heero, and I want to play soon. But I have to go ....will you wait for me?"  
  
Herro nodded as Duo smiled and waved good-bye stepping slowly over to the two Kings.  
  
" And here is my little jewel now! How are you Miss Duo." Demtre smiled as Duo curtsied to Him, then to King J. and of coarse to Trowa. They all smiled kindly at her because it was true that she was beautiful. How could someone not love something THAT lovely. Of course King J. knew at that instant that His son and Duo would be perfect for each other.  
  
" Well Trowa introduce yourself." J. shoved Trowa out from behind him. He bowed and took her hand. " Princess Duo." Her planted a small kiss on her gloved hand.  
  
Please...oh please son don't mess this up, for the kingdom's sake and yours. Demtre was crossing his fingers with worry and hoping against hope that this would go OK.  
  
Duo glanced at her dad, he was closing his eyes. People who didn't know him at first site thought her looked regal. Duo knew he looked devastated. Daddy, I don't want to do this....  
  
She was tired of living in this lie that her mother and father put on her. And she knew that....in fact she wasn't a she. Demtre hadn't told her about Valius, or about the curse. He only put her in the role of a girl because he knew the reason would only make things more complicated. Duo would want revenge.  
  
Duo was sick of living a lie even if he was only five at this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For this queen you think you own  
  
Wants to be a hunter again,  
  
wants to see the world alone again  
  
To take a chance on life again,  
  
so let me go, let me leave  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King J. clapped his hands. " So it's planed, Trowa and Duo will be wed at 16.."  
  
" 15!!" Demtre shouted.  
  
J. looked surprised but hurrying on with his talk. " Right 15. Sooner the better. And I'm sure these two will have no objections?"  
  
He looked at Trowa, he nooded. Trowa placed his hands to his side looking unpleasant.  
  
" Right, and Duo."  
  
Duo just wanted to shrink right there. He didn't want to marry Trowa. Didn't want to live a lie all his life, plus what if Trowa found out he was a male? All the chance of love would be most likely thrown away. And Duo just plain didn't like Trowa; if he had to marry any guy in Lanium it would be Herro.  
  
" I....I...." He managed to croak.  
  
Demtre looked at Duo, fear streaked through his face. No no Duo!! This is a good chance to brake that damned curse. Please Duo.  
  
" Yes dear girl spit it out." King J was getting impatient.  
  
I silent tear streaked down Duo's face. He was twisting his braid. " I...don't want to marry Trowa." She looked up.  
  
" WHAT!!???" Demtre roared with rage. Trowa looked very surprised but glad all the same that the little girl had the balls to say that. King J's face was tainted a slight shade of purple.  
  
" I won't marry him." Duo became boulder with the belief he gained in what he was saying. I want to be in love when I marry. He thought. I know it's selfish but for the good of the kingdom or not it's my life after all.  
  
" Yes...you ....will." Demtre was clenching his fists. If Tria was there she would be calming him down. Sadly Tria was out shopping. He pointed to Trowa. " IT IS YOUR DUTY AS A ROYAL PRINCESS!! You must marry a PRINCE!! And it would be for the better of YOUR KINGDOM if you married Trowa!! Now..." Demtre lowered his voice. " I want you to apologize to King J. and Trowa for what you said.  
  
" No. It's my life dad. If I must marry a Prince shouldn't I get to pick...."  
  
" Little girl it doesn't work all that easy. Life for a Princess is hard, and you must do what is best for your kingdom. What is best for your kingdom is to marry Trowa." J. was speaking in his the most calm voice he could manage at the moment.  
  
" What about Heero." Duo pointed to the boy still sitting in the corner.  
  
This really set off a flame for J. " Heero is the younger...He is not worthy of the thrown."  
  
Heero was listening to every word of the conversation. He had heard what J. had said that instant...but he had never heard him say it to other people besides interment family. Heero looked at his toy sword as tears formed in his eyes. He threw it against the wall and ran into a long dark hall. No one noticed besides Duo.  
  
" APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW DUO!!!" Demtre was back in his rage.  
  
" I WILL NEVER APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT I BELIEVE IN!!!" At that he ran after Heero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the crown you've placed upon my head  
  
feels too heavy now  
  
And I don't know what to say to you but  
  
I'll smile anyhow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hall was pitch black, it was the hall with pictures of all the family. Duo looked around and saw Heero crying under a portrait of a man named " Valius". His eyes seemed to grab hold of Duo. A flash of a memory filled his mind: A man laughing and his mom crying on the floor....begging.  
  
" Heero..." He crouched by him and ruffled his hair. Heero looked up and sniffled. Duo himself whiped some tears from his eyes. " They will come looking for us soon." Duo smiled.  
  
" No they will come looking for you. No one really cares about me...I'm not worthy." Heero looked at the ground.  
  
" Nu-uh, I care about you Heero. And I think your more worthy than your brother. I really do." Duo laughed through his tears. " It feels good when you can cry together huh?"  
  
Heero laughed and nodded " Do you really mean that Duo?" Duo blushed and nodded " Thanks."  
  
They were two children lost both for different reasons. Both living in a lie.  
  
" Well enough talking lets play!!"  
  
Heero nodded and grabbed the fake sword that he still refused to let go of. " OK, I'm Robin Hood, and your Maid Marianne and we are on a quest. We are going to defeat an evil guy....but who? Maid Marianne do you remember?"  
  
Duo giggled and thought. Who would be the perfect bad guy for Robbing Hood to beat. Then she remembered the man in the picture. And she pointed to him. " We are off to defeat the evil Valius!!"  
  
Heero nodded and the marched in the hall. During their quest they met dragons, fairies, ogres, and elves. All in the course of an hour. They never did get to Valius though. After a while they herd their fathers footsteps coming towards them.  
  
" Well Marianne, I guess this is good-bye, for a long time." Heero looked at Duo. " I want you to have this." He handed Duo the sword, they had been defeating dragons for a long time so it was kinda bent. But in Duo's eye it held more power than anything he had ever seen. " Heero I couldn't take that." Duo looked amazed at the sword. " I want you to remember me forever. So if we ever meet again, you will remember who I am." Duo nodded and took the sword.  
  
"Then I have something for you." Duo reached back and touched his braid and found the gift. I was a satin purple ribbon. Duo's favorite. " I want you to keep this. It's my hair ribbon. I know it's nothing compared to the sword but it means lots to me. I want you to remember me too." Heero looked at it and took it. He liked the feel of the satin, it was smooth.  
  
" Thank you."  
  
Duo's eyes got misty again. " You know you were my first friend." He looked at Duo. " Mine too." At that the two children hugged. It was a way of thanking each other for the friendship they had shared even if it was for a short time. Duo pulled away and started to make her way down the hallway where the footsteps were growing louder.  
  
" Good-bye Duo! Never forget me!!"  
  
" Good-bye Heero!! I won't I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And all the time I'm thinking, thinking  
  
I want to be a hunter again,  
  
want to see the world alone again  
  
To take a chance on life again,  
  
so let me go.  
  
( Dido- Hunter)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HS - Oi, so how was it!??? Again R&R!! Sorry for the maga long update but inspiration is hard to find in a life like mine. IT'S NOT EASY BEING GREEN!!  
  
Duo- Happy New Years!!! * Blows weird kazoo thingy* 


	4. Superman

Oi, I'm back. I have been thinking....  
  
I really dun like how I did the 3rd chapter cause I totally messed up the whole mood of it. So I have been stuck with three choices.  
  
1) Dump the fic...I f*cked it up I wont be able to fix it.  
  
2) Change the chapter.  
  
3) Leave it the same.  
  
And just today I got a review and *poof* it answered my question. I am x-ing out the 3rd chapter and writing a new one that I like better!!  
  
THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO REVIEWER CRESCENT!!! *glomps*  
  
~~~ Superman ~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't stand to fly  
  
I'm not that naive  
  
I'm just out to find  
  
The better part of me  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ballroom floor was filled with masked dancers. Some people were dancing but others chose to stand aside and watch. This ball was being thrown by Demtre and Tria celebrating their 25th anniversary and there was much rejoicing being held in the ballroom that night.  
  
It was a masquerade ball, Tria's favorite, and the room was filled with various noblemen (and women) from all over the planet.  
  
Their was also excitement among the men because, under one of the hundreds of masks their was the Princess of Deonia. Rumor was that her face could make the blackest of hearts joyful and the coldest of men warm with light (among other things). So, of course, every man in the damned house was looking for her.  
  
Understandably so, Duo was scared out of her mind and constantly dodging to hide in the crowds of people. There was also that tiny little problem of keeping his gender a secret to hundreds of blood thirsty men.  
  
" Duo, come here my lass!" Demtre was sitting on the thrown clad in black with a matching mask.  
  
" Not so loud..." Duo hissed, " They will here you...." Demtre pulled Duo behind the golden thrown.  
  
"To bad, I want you to dance with some of these young men around here."  
  
"Freaking psychotic uncle messing with my life. You know you could have told me sooner why I have been where dresses for 15 years. You know, I thought myself just a tad bit queer sometimes." Duo grumbled. Just last night, before the ball, Demtre and Tria told him about the curse, about Valius, why he had to act like a girl, and why he needed to find a guy. Time was running short for them, it was only 6 weeks before Duo's birthday.  
  
" I'm sorry boy. But you've got to go out there and at least try to find a guy." Demtre's eyes were pained.  
  
Duo sighed, " Ya...okie dokie..."  
  
At that he went back to the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm more than a bird.I'm more than a plane  
  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
  
It's not easy to be me  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa walked down the hallway searching for the bathroom. He and his brother had been invited to the ball, and their father made them go. Trowa hated balls.  
  
Just as he was about to give up on his search for the potty he heard footsteps, frantic footsteps. Before he new what was happening he had a small blond boy on top of him.  
  
" Oh crap!!! I'm sorry sorry sorry sir!! I didn't see you!!" The boy rambled trying to push himself off of Trowa, unsuccessfully.  
  
Trowa nodded and smiled, "Let me help you." Picking the boy up, Trowa straitened the poor clothing the boy had on.  
  
"May I have your name?" Trowa asked seeing if the boy was hurt.  
  
" Q-Quatre your highness...." Quatre looked at his shoes.  
  
Trowa lifted Quatre's hand to his lips and placed a kiss of the downy soft skin. " Pleased to meet you, Quatre. Im Trowa of Lanium."  
  
Quartre flushed, "Im..Im a guy highness."  
  
Trowa smiled at the boy's innocence. Trowa knew he was gay, but he didn't want to scare the boy, but he felt drowned to Quatre.  
  
"I know that. Why are dressed so?"  
  
"Im a cook, well an assistant cook!" He said with enthusiasm that surprised Trowa.  
  
"I love food! You must be what...14?"  
  
"15 just this week!!" Quatre gleamed.  
  
" Well would you mind helping a lost 17-year-old find the lavatories?" Trowa held out his arm in an inviting manner.  
  
Quatre took his arm and pointed towards the left. "Right this way!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wish that I could cry  
  
Fall upon my knees  
  
Find a way to lie  
  
About a home I'll never see  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo scanned the room for someone who looked remotely interesting. His dress was getting annoying. It was purple and black with an outlining of wings on the back of the dress. He whore a small black glass mask. His hair was in a braid as always.  
  
Outside on the balcony someone caught his eyes. His hair was messy, he had on a simple dark blue suit, and had a whitish gray mask. The wind outside made his hair even more messy, but to Duo he looked absolutely gorgeous bathed in moonlight.  
  
The man turned and saw Duo staring at him but then quickly went back to watching the sea bellow.  
  
Duo approached him. " Hi! You dance?"  
  
The man turned and looked Duo up and down and the stared at his eyes. " I don't know how to dance." He shrugged.  
  
" So?" The man looked at Duo questionably. " I don't dance well either."  
  
"I'll look like an idiot."  
  
Duo quickly grabbed the man's arm. "Then lets look like idiots together."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It may sound absurd.but don't be naive  
  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
  
I may be disturbed.but won't you concede  
  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
  
It's not easy to be me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The stepped on the floor. They kind of did look like idiots, but the odd thing was they were perfect idiots. You know, they moved together even though the moves weren't right, they even bumped into people at the same time. It was like they knew what each other was thinking.  
  
They didn't talk and they didn't need to. They were absolutely concentrated on trying to learn the steps so they wouldn't look stupid.  
  
After about 30 minutes of dancing they were getting smoother. They almost flowed together. The song played and they danced as if it was only them and the music. Everyone stopped dancing and watching as the Princess and the unknown man danced.  
  
The song ended with applause as the man dipped Duo, and they finally realized that they were being watched. The man stood Duo up and they bowed. Duo was laughing.  
  
Everyone left and went back to their drinks and dancing. "Can't dance my ass." smirked Duo. The man allowed a smile to creep over his face. They wondered back to the balcony.  
  
"So what's your name?" Duo questioned.  
  
"What's yours."  
  
" I asked you first."  
  
He sighed ," My name is Heero Yuy, Prince of Lanium." At that Heero drooped his mask to revealing his whole face.  
  
" Oh My God...." Duo gapped.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your him!! The little boy from ten years ago!!" Duo was awed to see the boy again. Although he now was handsome with stern eyes.  
  
Heero was also awed. He remembered that day for all his life, and he was even hoping that when he came here he could see The Princess again, to give her back her favorite ribbon.  
  
"Then you must be..."  
  
Duo removed his mask, lightly smiling. "Duo!!" he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Up, up and away.away from me  
  
It's all right.You can all sleep sound tonight  
  
I'm not crazy.or anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your beautiful...." Heero murmured. " Your eyes still look the same."  
  
Duo smiled. "Well you look a lot different!! Your all muscled now!!" He hit Heero's arm.  
  
"I just can't believe it's you man!! I mean woah!! Total surprise!! I would always say 'Hes never coming back' ya know when I was a kid. Then I would look at the sword thingy and say 'Hey he promised he'd come back so he will!!' and so I just kept hopping you'd come and Here you are!!!" Duo took a big gulp of air.  
  
"Yes well...I have your ribbon." Heero reached into his pocket to reveal a purple silk ribbon.  
  
" No you keep it, my collection of ribbons has just grown over the years."  
  
They stared at the sea splashing against the rocks of the shore. Duo was twirling his braid and Heero was deep in thought.  
  
"Amita....  
  
"Hm?" Heero asked.  
  
"I was just thinking about why this sea is called 'The Amita Sea'." Duo said.  
  
"Well why is it?"  
  
" A long time ago there where two rulers, Amita and Gale. They were the rulers of this castle 200 years before my father took the thrown. Anyway, they got into an arranged marriage and Amita hated Gale. She loved the citizens and he hated them. They were too different. After a year of their rule Amita had an affair with a man called Feivel. He was a humble jester. Amita and Feivel fell madly in love. Gale had one of his men follow Amita on her walks into town for he was growing suspicious. The spy came back and told him that Amita was with another man, he also told where Gale could find Feivel. In his jealous rage Gale went to Feivel's house and slaughtered him. At dinner that night, Amita was served Feivel's head on a silver platter. Gale told her that if she ever left the castle again he would kill her. In her sorrow, Amita ran out to the balcony and jumped into the rocks bellow, killing herself."  
  
"Woah..." Heero stared at Duo.  
  
"Ya, I love that story." He sniffed.  
  
"So...so do I..." Heero said.  
  
They both thought that they had moved closer...but maybe that was just an illusion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't stand to fly  
  
I'm not that naive  
  
Men weren't meant to ride  
  
With clouds between their knees  
  
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
  
Looking for special things inside of me  
  
It's not easy to be me.  
  
(Five for Fighting- Superman)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
H.S.- Again I'm really sorry for the long long long awaited update!! Oi *feels bad*  
  
H.S.- Next chapter a special someone gets to come into play...  
  
Duo- Big Bird??  
  
Trowa- Drew Carry??  
  
Heero- Jerry Springer??!!!!  
  
H.S.- No! Its everyone's favorite China dude *compared to Jackie Chan* Wufei Chang!!!  
  
G-boys- That's all.  
  
H.S.- Ya...;-;  
  
G-boys- You suck.  
  
H.S.- R&R!!!  
  
***************  
  
Info- The names that are used in the legend mean-  
  
Amita- Everlasting  
  
Gale- Wild Storm  
  
Feivel- Friendly Light  
  
**************** 


	5. When the Stars go Blue

Well, I'm back. It's been about 6 months since I've looked at this fic. I left the fandom for a bit  
  
and went into the Lord of the Rings fandom. I suppose that fandom's helped me grow a bit as a writer and when I looked back on this fic my GW muses finally decided to come back from the dead. I'm continuing this fic, with hopes that the next chapters will be much better than the last and I hope that all past reviewers aren't to mad at me for...well...ditching Tainted Beauty.  
  
In short...Hello Again. ^___~;  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dancing when the stars go blue  
  
Dancing when the evening fell  
  
Dancing in your wooden shoes  
  
And a wedding gown...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"6 more weeks...I wonder if he can do it."  
  
Valius sat upon his newly captured thrown of Lanium, wearing a stolen crown; thinking of how  
  
brilliant he was. For he could be no less. Ha! He finally had a suitable fort for what he was plotting. His magic was returning in full force, he was creating a beautiful army of goblins, trolls, hags, and other things of the sort. And, if all went well, the only person who could possibly get in the way would be dead in 6 weeks.  
  
"Of course...there is a chance...Bah! I won't think of it! It positively can't happen. But...  
  
Oh how I wish I could just shut my brain off sometimes." He sighed. "Bothersome curses and such. Should have just killed the little bugger when I had the chance." He ran his finger to and fro on his crown in frustration. "Course...this makes it funer, Yes! What could go wrong?"  
  
What Valius did not know however, was that behind a fallen pillar was the soul survivor of  
  
his attack. Wufei Chang, soon-to-be head gardener of Lanium castle. He was holding his breath. What was he hearing!? An old sorcerer was going to, well in short, take over the world or something? Well whatever it was, it was far from justice. But what was he to do? He had to do something, he was the only one left for reasons un-known and Wufei really didn't want some freaky man taking over the world or in a smaller perception: his garden.  
  
'What can I do? Think dammit!' He thought, he thought long and hard. After a while he was  
  
wondering what had happened to the Sorcerer, he looked over at him; 'Dear Nataku...did the man.fall asleep?" Sadly, Wufei was right. Valius had fallen asleep to dreams of him ruling the world and killing his brother.  
  
'Ok, so the King is dead as far as I know. I'm the only one alive...and..The Princes are..at  
  
Deonia!! Yes! I can go warn them! But.how would I get there...its so far away.' Wufei glanced out the window and looked across the desert that was Lanium, and he could just make out the sea about a weeks walking journey from Lanium. And he knew that at the middle of the Amita sea there was Deonia.  
  
'I must do it! I could never die honorably if I didn't at least try.' Wufei set his jaw and  
  
as quietly as he could crawled to the chambers passage; across the room.  
  
Wufei made it across and as he was opening the hidden door Valius mumbled in his sleep  
  
"Mmmm off with his head..." but after he settled down again and snuggled against his thrown.  
  
'Ok, got this far. Just got to go to the kitchen and get some food..then...off I go.'  
  
He continued running down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dancing out on 7th street  
  
Dancing through the underground  
  
Dancing little marionette  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Where do you go when your lonely?  
  
Where do you go when your blue?  
  
Where do you go when your lonely?  
  
I'll follow you...  
  
When the stars go blue.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was dark, too dark to see. All Duo could do was hear and smell, half of which he wished he couldn't do because wherever he was, smelt bad.  
  
"Where the hell am I?"  
  
Suddenly a bit of light came into the room, and the silence was broken by crackles; like fireworks. The light became bright and Duo shielded his eyes.  
  
"Fight."  
  
"Who's there?" The crackling sounds were becoming louder almost like bombs being set off.  
  
It was starting to shake the ground where Duo was standing.  
  
"Trust."  
  
It was becoming harder for Duo to keep his balance, and in the distance he could see the ground breaking. Screams were joining the crackling booms.  
  
"Love."  
  
Duo fell to the ground, the sounds were so loud and the voice in the midst of all the madness  
  
was so beautiful but so powerful in his ears. He thought that his mind would burst from the sensation of it all.  
  
His ears started to bleed and blood was starting to poor out of his mouth. "Am I dying?"  
  
Suddenly everything went pure white and the sounds stopped. Duo lay on his back still bleeding, still hurting. "Am I already dead?" He closed his eyes.  
  
"Be."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Laughing with your pretty mouth  
  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
  
Laughing with your perverse tongue  
  
To a lullaby.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Master Heero!"  
  
Heero stopped dead in his tracks. Before he was interrupted he was taking a walk through Deonia Castle's rose gardens. They truly were magical, there were all kinds of colors; there were even roses made out of solid ruby, or opal. They were growing over the castle walls and above you. Heero had to admit, that not even Lanium's own rose garden came close to this. Of course, Lanium grew roses in the middle of a desert so one must take that into mind.  
  
"Highness Demtre, to what do I owe this meeting?" Heero bowed.  
  
"Well, boy, I was wondering if you'd like to extend your visit. We have plenty of extra rooms,  
  
and we would be delighted to have you boys stay for a while."  
  
'Go for the gold Demtre, gotta think about your son, about your kingdom. Come on, take the  
  
bait!' Demtre smiled up a Heero.  
  
'What harm could it do?' Heero asked himself. 'After all, we deserve a vacation.'  
  
"I'll have to consult it with my brother first...I'm sure he'll have no complaints." Heero  
  
curtly nodded at the King, and Demtre smiled delighted back at him. "Yes yes!" After that there was a long un-wanted silence, they both felt as if the other was sizing him up. After a while Demtre broke the silence. "Well, see you around." He bowed and walked out of the garden.  
  
"Fool." Murmured Heero, and he continued exploring the castle grounds.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Where do you go when your lonely?  
  
Where do you go when you blue?  
  
Where do you go when you lonely?  
  
I'll follow you...  
  
When the stars go blue.  
  
When the Stars Go Blue.  
  
(The Coors- When the Stars go Blue)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
H.S.- *coughs* Well, it's been a while  
  
Duo- Sheesh you think you can make it any shorter?  
  
H.S.- *glares* You aren't the one writing it now are you priest boy?  
  
Heero- I wanna gun!!  
  
H.S.- Guns weren't invented back then silly!  
  
Wufei- I'm a...gardener.  
  
H.S.- I know ^-^;  
  
Trowa&Quat- ;-; We're not there  
  
H.S.- *goes into stressed mode* I neeeedddd COFFEEEEEE *runs around screaming*  
  
All- -____-; 


	6. Things I'll Never Say

Back again! I think I have this fic planned out how I want it...and I'm going to go back to the earlier chaps. and edit my multiple grammar and spelling mistakes. If any one would like to bata...it would be greatly appreciated. *corny smile* *cough* Anyway, this chapter was inspired by many hours of listening to Sound of Music, Moon River, and Sophie B. Hawkins. Warnings: Wonderfluff ahead, and sexual references. *dundundun!* On with the show! ~*~*~*~*~ I'm tugging at my hair I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows I'm staring at my feet My checks are turning red I'm searching for the words inside my head ~*~*~*~*~ "Trowa?" Heero knocked on Trowa's door. No answer-just a lot of shuffling sounds. Then finally "Come in!"  
Heero opened the door with a glare. "Done playing with yourself?" Trowa just shot an equally evil glare at Heero. "What do you want? I'm busy sleeping." Trowa moved around in his bed.  
"I just came to tell you that Demtre offered for us to stay for a little longer. Should I except?"  
"N.." Just then Trowa jumped like he had been pinched. After he shouted "Yes! Yes..of course!" Then he plastered on a phony smile.   
Heero raised his eyebrow 'Something is going on here..' He smiled at Trowa, and quick as a cat pulled the covers off of him. "Well, well, well Hello there." There, under the covers, was a blonde male, Fully naked and clinging to Trowa's leg like it was a life preserver. The blonde averted his eyes in shame.  
"What's your name, I'm afraid I'm going to have to report you." Heero sighed.  
"Quatre, sir." The blonde was close to tears.  
' Well now I've done it, gone and gotten myself fired. Just because this incredibly handsome, strong, silent- erm- man seduced me. Cook always said "Now don't you go falling for any royalty, your get yourself booted!" now look! I'm here naked, in front of Prince Heero, he could smash my balls into oblivion, and I'll be out on the streets before I can say "Oh crap". '  
Quatre looked up a Trowa who smiled at him.  
' Dear gods it was worth it. '  
"Now look here Heero! I was the one that brought him in here; don't rat him out. It's none of your concern." Growled Trowa.  
Heero looked at Trowa in shock. It was the most he had said to him in his whole life.  
"Plus, I'm thinking about making him my Concubine." Trowa smiled again at Quatre. "Your WHAT?" Heero yelled. "You heard me. It's not that uncommon for a royal to take on a concubine." Trowa petted the little ones hair. "Just keep this a little secret till we sort it out."  
Heero was shocked. "Fine. Just...I'm leaving." He stomped out of the door and slammed it shut.  
"Thank you." Quatre said. Trowa kissed the top of his head and laid him down on the downy pillows, pulled the blanket over both of them, and continued what he was doing before he was so rudely interrupted. ~*~*~*~*~ Cause I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah ~*~*~*~*~ "What did you want to be when you were little?" Duo inquired.  
"What do you mean?" Heero marched along beside the Princess, ' Gods she is beautiful. ' Heero gazed at her, Duo caught him, and he looked quickly back at the ground.  
Duo laughed. "I mean if you weren't a prince, what would you want to be?"  
"I've never really thought about it. A solider I guess."  
Duo stuck out his tongue as if that was unsatisfactory. "Aren't you already technically a solider. You would, after all have to fight if your kingdom went into war...right?"  
"Oh, yes...I guess." Heero looked at the ground in thought.  
Duo and Heero were walking down town. The street was filled with merchants, animals, little kids running around, and various performers. Duo tossed a coin at the nearest fire-eater. "The gods thank 'ye missy!" Yelled the fire-eater back.  
"Why did you do that?" Heero looked at Duo.  
"What, give him money?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, think of it this way, if you were that guy-would you stick flaming hot sticks down your throat for fun? Or would you do it because you needed food and perhaps, just perhaps, people might be nice enough to give you a pence for your odd, yet strangely amazing talents?" Duo said this with just the right amount of cynicism to make it sound logical yet slightly angry at the same time.  
"The later. But, they're peasants, why should you care if they starve?"  
Duo looked at him in shock. "These are going to be my peasants in when I get married." Heero realized what he said and mumbled his sorry in shame.  
They walked in silence for a while until, "You never answered my question." Duo looked at Heero.   
He sighed, "You really want to know?" Duo nodded. "If I had to be anything but a King, it would be..." He sighed again, "a farmer." He sort of blushed at this. Duo looked at a passing beet cart. "A...farmer?" he tried to hold in his laughter.  
"Your laughing at me." Heero blushed more. "No, no, no. It's just..." At this he puffed his chest up and mimicked how Heero was walking, "Heero the Farmer!" Then Duo exhaled and looked at Heero, who was at this point was redder than the beets.  
"Oh, sorry. No-it would be a good thing." Duo bit his lower lip ' Please still like me.' he hoped.  
"No, no your right its stupid."  
"Well, why would you want to be a farmer? I've talked most of this walk-its your time to shine."  
Heero looked down at the beauty. There was something about her, he thought, something not altogether right. She was waiting for his answer.  
"Well, you could run your own show. You wouldn't have to please anyone-just as long as you grew good crops. It would be relatively easy, and just the thought of owning your own little peace of land; that you could do anything you wanted with...doesn't that excite you?"  
"You have it, you have all of Lanium at your beck and call." Duo stated.  
"Yes, but I can't just say ' Hey I'm going to make all of this town a vineyard ' You would get protesters, death threats, assassins. It would be messy."  
Duo looked at him, intent.  
"Farms, aren't messy."  
Duo smiled and looked up. "Well, you got me there Farmer John."  
"Do you want to see what I would want to do?"  
Heero nodded, and Duo raced off with Heero close behind. ~*~*~*~*~ If I could say what I want to say I'd say I wanna blow you... away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Yes, I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say ~*~*~*~*~  
Heero and Duo walked into a silent church, you could hear their footfalls echo against the walls. The very walls themselves seemed to made out of crystal, and in the background was a great organ. The windows were stained glass with pictures of angels flying and killing demons.  
"What is this place?" Heero stared in awe.  
"This is the Maxwell Church, my Grandfather started it about 100 years ago. Beautiful huh?" Duo's voice was barely above a whisper, like he didn't want to disturb what ever hid deep within the crystal walls of the building. All Heero could do was nod.  
"So you want to be a priest?" They walked down the isle between the seats.  
"No. Not that I have anything against priests, I'm not the most religious person." Duo looked over at a side door, and motioned for Heero to follow him. They walked over and Duo opened the door to reveal a wooden room with a staircase.  
"This is the staircase to the orphan's chamber." Duo grabbed Heero by the hand and walked down the stairs which creaked whenever Heero stepped on them.  
When they reached the bottom Heero saw a cozy room that was about as big as his royal bathroom: which is pretty big. In it there must have been 15 children at least, and two kind looking old folks. A man and a woman in two rocking chairs, rocking in sync and gazing at the children. The women got up a hugged Duo and the man looked admiringly at him while blowing a smoke ring from his pipe.  
  
The children all gathered around Duo and asked for hugs, piggy backs, airplanes, pony rides, and games of hide-in-go-seek. Duo did his best with his two arms and gathered the children around him so he could kiss them.  
"Heero this is Mr. and Mrs. Blide." Heero made his way through the children "Well hallo young man. You come er' with me Duo?" Mrs. Blide had a thick homely accent that marked that she wasn't that well educated. "Yes Ma'am." Heero wasn't even offended that she didn't use proper titles. This place felt more like home to him than any other place he had ever been. "Well, you take good care of her! Or I'll smack ye right across the face I will."  
Heero laughed. An old woman who lived underground with 50 mutt orphans had just threatened him. But he could have cared less. "I will ma'am. You can take my word on that." She smiled and rushed to talk to Duo.  
"Sir?" Heero looked at Mr. Blide. "Yes, welcome young man. Me name's Robert Blide- do call me Bob, Robert and Mr. Blide makes me sound old." Heero shook his hand. "Well Bob, what can I call your wife?"  
"Call her Ma. Everyone else does around here." He smiled warmly and went back to his pipe. ~*~*~*~*~ It don't do me any good It's just a waste of time What use is it to you What's on my mind If ain't coming out We're not going anywhere So why can't I just tell you that I care ~*~*~*~*~  
While Heero was meeting Mr. Blide, Ma Blide was talking to Duo "Is he the one lad? Is he the one that's going to break ye curse?" Ma Blide was one of the few people that knew about Duo. She was his mother's nurse when Duo was born.   
"Shhhh Ma! He'll here you!" Duo waved his hands.  
"Pish posh he'll hear me. A 100 eared elephant couldn't hear me over these mutts. Now tell." She crossed he arms over her chest.  
"Well, I like him. A lot really..." Duo looked at Heero who was talking to a particularly silent orphan boy name Ian, and smiled.  
"That's the ticket lad! Now you just keep up whatever you be doing and the curse will be gone in no time at all, no time at all! I been seeing im' given you the eyes he has." Duo frowned "Now Ma, stop that." He smirked a bit. "You'll jinx him."  
Duo walked over to Heero, who was playing Cat's Cradle with Ian. Along with Duo came the children, "Having fun?" Duo peered over Ian's shoulder.  
Heero nodded "Aren't you going to introduce me to your posse?" He pointed with his head towards the crowd of followers.  
"Okie Dokie." Duo stood up and took a deep breath.  
"The girls are: Emily, Elanor, May, Hope, Gretle, Anne, and Baby Ruth." All the girls beamed at Heero and Heero waved back at them.  
Duo drew in another breath, "The boys are: Ant, Jon, Scott, Nic, Petey, Kurt, Slim, and the one your playing with is Ian."  
Heero and Duo played with the children until 4, at which point Duo insisted that they leave. But right as the words left his mouth, a downpour started.  
"Well, that's ironic." Duo mumbled.  
"It's raining cats n' dogs out there loves. No way in the Kingdoms am I letting you two doves leave here tonight. You can take me n' Bob's room for tonight. You won't mine sleeping in the same bed-since your courting n' al'!" Ma smiled at her brilliant plan.  
"Um, Ma?" Duo made a look towards Heero, then Ma, then back at Heero.  
"Oh don't fiddle Duo, he won't try anything will ye me boy?"  
Ma sent Heero a "You say no or else you are getting throw out in the rain with less than you came in with" look. Heero shook his head and for the second time in that day and his life, he blushed.  
"Good well now that that's settled-how 'bout a nice warm dinner that I've been making for us?" Ma marched off to the kitchen with a band of kids chanting:  
"Duo and Heero sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" ~*~*~*~*~ If I could say what I want to say I'd say I wanna blow you... away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Yes, I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say ~*~*~*~*~  
Valius paced about his chambers, which looked quite different since the last time. For one the thrown was turned into a great opal seat that reached to the ceiling. That wasn't the only thing that was opal, in-fact the whole room was opal. Also there was a great mirror that hung from the East wall facing the West window-which showed in the distance, the Amita Sea. Also there was a portrait hanging on the South wall-it was of the Queen Tria.  
He stepped in front of the Mirror "Show me the Boy!"  
The mirror fazed and dissolved into a picture of Duo and the Prince sleeping in a bed. Duo snoring soundly and Heero tossing and turning on the other side of the bed.  
Valius gave a roar. "NOOOO No no no no no!!! This isn't supposed to happen to me!" He smashed his hand against the wall. "GOD DAMMIT! Let me hear the Prince's mind!" He growled at the mirror.  
A voice filled the chamber. "I wonder..should I hug her? No, no hug. Oh shit, what do I do- I wonder if she likes me? No. Is she snoring? That's so cute." The picture showed Heero moving and watching the Sleeping Beauty's body moving rhythmically up and down, up and down. "I wonder what would happen if I..." Heero kissed the Beauty's forehead. She mumbled in her sleep turned facing Heero and cuddled her face against the pillow.  
Valius screamed and sent a knife flying towards the mirror-it split the picture in two between the Prince and the Beauty.  
Valius stomped around the room in his furry-the walls seemed to spread away from him as if they were trying to avoid him. He stopped by the portrait of the Queen. "Why? Why did you do this to me, Tria?" His thumb stroked an opal ring on his right ring finger. "Why did you betray me!?" He screamed at the portrait.  
He cried then. He cried at the ground and cursed it. He cursed the castle, He cursed lots of things. Until he grew silent. Then his body was shaken with laughter. "How could I be so stupid. This problem is easily solved." He walked back to Mirror and grabbed his knife from it. The mirror shuddered and returned back to normal.  
"Treize, Zechs! Come to me, your knew master!"  
Two winged beasts flew through the window. One had golden wings and long blonde hair, the other shorter brown hair with grayish wings. Their eyes we black and their clothes were battered, they had no shoes.  
"Yes master?" The said in a monotone.  
Valius took the knife and stared at it-it transformed into a comb. A beautiful comb that looked to be made of you guessed, pure opal. It had emeralds embedded into it. "This is a poisoned comb. Glorious isn't it?" He peered up at the two men who were standing by the window.  
He brought his hair around and started combing it with the long comb. "If it draws blood it will kill you." He sighed and placed the comb on his near by thrown. "I want you to give this to the Princess of Deonia. Make sure she gets it." Zechs picked up the comb delicately. "I also want you to kill Prince Heero. You know him- your old buddy. Well, slaughter him. Make his death nice and slow."  
"Yes Master" Again monotone.  
"Great. Have a blast, now go and do not fail me!"  
The two flew out of the window and out of sight. ~*~*~*~*~ What's wrong with my tongue These words keep slipping away I stutter, I stumble Like I've got nothing to say ~*~*~*~*~  
Wufei had been walking for a day now. His food was good, but his water was a different story. He didn't know he could drink so much water! He was only walking in a desert wasteland-he didn't need that much water...right?  
"I'm so dead." He moaned.  
He flung his pack down on the sandy ground. He punched the air, and kicked at the sand. "Its. Not. Fair!" He screamed, and then plunked on the ground.  
"I need a God Damn miracle."  
Suddenly, in the quiet black night, a miracle showed up. And his name was Apollo the Fairy. ~*~*~*~*~ Cause I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say (Avril Lavigne- Things I'll Never Say) ~*~*~*~*~*~ HS- The comb thingy is a reference to Snow White. The evil Queen actually tried to kill her 3 times, first with a dress that would crush her ribs, and the second time she brought a poison comb. So yes, Snow White thingy there. Wufei- Isn't this supposed to be a SLEEPING BEAUTY swing? HS- ~_~ Do you wanna get more out of character than you already are Chang? Wufei- *mumbles about improper fairy tales* Quatre- What about the Mirror thing..isn't that kinda Beauty and the Beast meets Snow White? HS- *hits Quatre over the head with a frying pan* Trowa- Heartless Wench! Heero- What's the ending? All- *leers* HS- That my dearies is a secret. *cackle* Duo- You so fucking need a bata. HS- I don't see you volunteering! Duo- Do you realize you are asking figments of your imagination to proofread your stories? HS- Your..figments of my imagination? O_o? All- -_-;; Heero- Next chapter out as soon as the author gets off her lazy fat.. HS- *smacks Heero* 


End file.
